Just Because
by violafanatic
Summary: sometimes all it takes are the right circumstances. AU Drabbles light M for the second drabble for innuendos
1. Got a Point

Jack hated interrogations. Fighting he could do. Killing, meh, on bad days. But not interrogations. He got by to the the ripe age of 20 through stealth, not necessarily diplomacy.

So as he paced the captive in front of him, he was wary on how to approach the girl. She was a fragile looking thing, sinewy limbs ties by the wrists to a pole in the central auditorium after she plucked out the eye of the first man to approach her with a well concealed dagger. Having years of experience behind him, Jack was careful to not walk too close to the girl lest she have any more weapons.

Casually strolling up to the hostage, he stared into her crystalline eyes, cobalt clashing with light baby blue.

"What's your name?" Jack asked lowly.

Her face remained stoic.

Jack merely sighed. "I mean you no harm as long as you cooperate."

After a tense pause, he was greeted by her clear, chime-like voice. "Elsa."

 _Now that wasn't so hard, was it?_

"Do you know what the next plans of attack are from your group, Elsa?"

Her blank expression turned into a scowl as she replied smugly, "Yes."

"Will you tell me what they are?"

"Never," she replied tauntingly.

Assessing her as merely an impulsive teenager, although she couldn't have been a year or two younger, he made up his mind and walked around her to untie her ropes. Still holding onto her wrists, he gently stroked the chaffed skin.

"Well, then it would appear as if we are in a bit of a predicament then, my lady." He said smoothly.

She smirked with a glint in her eye. "Indeed."

Before Jack had time to process anything she already had a small knife nearly embedded into his throat, looming right over his jugular. Grabbing Elsa's injured wrists with a bruising force, he managed to disarm her as she cried from his tightening grip, dropping the weapon with a yelp. So much for acting civilly.

Despite her small defeat that her body acknowledged with a wince, Elsa still smiled and shrugged at his comment. "You seem to have quite a few knives on you."

"Possibly."

Jack's eyes roved her statuesque figure, taking in the loose folds of her dress. He smirked. "Are you inviting me to search you, Elsa?"

She sneered at his comment before revealing a third dagger.

* * *

Lost motivation to write when my stuff all disappeared on FF. So because I am noncommittal, here is a nonlinear drabble. Will probably be doing these for a while if I do do anything.


	2. Rumor Has It

Unwinding after his shift at the station, Jack found himself at the local pub with a couple of friends from the investigation division.

"Now this is the life," an inebriated North declared, brandishing his beer like a flag and spilling its contents all over his shirt. "Single men living the single life!" He was obviously a happy drunk.

Bunny merely scoffed to the right of Jack. "Hah. More like men who can't get some nursing their prides over alcohol." Bunny was the cynical drunk.

"You guys are all just idiots," Hiccup muttered, not looking up from the case files he brought with him from work. He was a sad drunk, a state he avoided tonight by just ordering water.

Jack chuckled silently to himself, swaying lightly in a state of tipsy but not quite enough to fall into his default 'sleazy Jack' as his oh-so-wonderful friends like to dub it.

North had been rambling about the 'single life' for the last hour although none of the men in the group were necessarily single, so to say. Hiccup was in an on-and-off relationship with his high school sweetheart, Astrid; Bunny had a loyal booty call on speed dial that Jack knew was a commitment away from becoming Mrs. Aster; and North was happily married to Tooth, who was on a business trip, which is why he was currently sad and drunk. As for Jack, he wouldn't quite describe himself as single. No, he was what girls call 'talking' with the lovely forensic pathologist Elsa Arens.

The crashing of a stool alerted Jack to the start of one of North's 'bar-fights,' a show the intoxicated officer had every week since his wife left for business.

North rose and fisted Bunny's shirt in drunken anger, demanding the Aussie to reveal why North's beer was no longer in his mug while Hiccup ignored the two with practiced skill, giving the occasional half-hearted insult rather than bothering to break up the 'fight'. The night was sizing up to be pretty decent in Jack's opinion, laughing at drunken versions of the city's protectors wasn't as bad as it sounded. However, his optimism was cut short when he heard the distinct voice of a familiar over-active redhead.

"Did you guys hear? Elsa got laid last night. Like big time."

Bunny, who had been ignoring North by chugging his beer, spewed his drink out through his nose, prompting Hiccup to wrinkle his nose behind his papers.

"What? Who was the lucky guy?" A voice Jack recognized as Rapunzel shrieked loud enough for Canada to hear.

North's eyes widened, releasing Bunny's wrinkled shirt and ignoring his nose-beer covered hand to listen in on the girl gossip.

"Some new recruit, Dylan, who's hot, hot, _hot_ ," Anna gushed and Jack scowled. Well, at least he wouldn't be the only male upset with this revelation. Sergeant Bjorgman would be getting an earful tomorrow about watching over his wife.

"We were out last night for a sister's night when she started getting tipsy and _he_ swept in and offered to bring her home. He was all chivalrous and shit when I was there but I could see that they got handsy on their way out. _Both_ of them."

Hiccup's eyes widened as he paused in flipping to the next page of the report.

"That's my girl," cried a voice the group didn't recognize, save Bunny, who stiffened further in his seat. "I bet it was wild and wet."

"No way. I think it was slow and sweet." Rapunzel sighed.

"Guys, this is my sister. I know her and I would peg it at fast and hard."

The three girls' giggles permeated the pub, too absorbed in their chatter to notice the four men at the next table over who had gone from drinking to gaping in seconds.

Well, except for Jack who was snarling into his beer.

When the girls finally left, the men were able to get over their shock and began their own round of hushed yelling.

"Ice Prick, what the heck? Aren't you supposed to be her boyfriend?" Bunny screeched in an Anna-esque manner.

Jack chose not to entertain him with an answer.

"You are, my boy, aren't you?" North nudged him hopefully.

Jack avoided their looks, prompting Hiccup to speak up.

"You guys," Hiccup drawled in a bored tone, although the brunette's tense grip on his papers betrayed him, "I think that is sulky Jack for 'no'."

Jack raised his head, ready to rebuke the scrawny detective before being met with a deadly glare from said detective who had put down his papers.

"Unless there's something we don't know about, _Jack_?" Hiccup's pleasant tone belied the passive aggressive threat that everyone at the table understood. _If you defiled my cousin, you will be answering to more than just the fury of a hunting Norse clan._ And Hiccup, despite his lanky build, was capable of launching a 20-pound bludgeon with terrifying accuracy anywhere within a 50-yard radius.

Jack closed his mouth and went back to pouting into his beer.

The table fell into an awkward silence until Bunny cried out again.

"You're at least _dating_ the blonde Arens, right? I mean, her parents have got to know that you're the not bottom of the barrel, just damn close."

Jack only glared at the burly man, which Bunny interrupted to with a loud guffaw.

"You were dumped!"

"No," Jack bit out, "I was not," he said as he launched his empty mug of beer at Bunny's head.

"I believe that would mean that she has replaced you then," North said thoughtfully, skillfully dodging the mug as it made contact with Bunny's skull.

"Well I need to know whether I need to get out my castration tools, so I say we find out the validity of this rumor." Hiccup said with a sinister glint in his eye, case files long forgotten in the quest for blood.

"Agreed?" The entire table turned to look at Jack expectantly.

"What? No, I am not calling her out," Jack said stubbornly, getting up from the seat and walking toward the exit to prove his statement.

"So you concede to the fact that she dumped you?" North asked.

Jack paused at North's question. Without turning around, he responded slowly.

"I'm only going to check on her. Anna said she was drunk. I'm only going to see if she's okay."

When the door closed behind him, Bunny chuckled at him from his spot on the floor. "He is so easy to manipulate, don't you guys think?" He looked up and around to find Hiccup and North gone, in their place was the bill.


End file.
